Flame retardant properties are required in members which are used in various fields inclusive of those related to electronic components or connected with electronic appliances, aircrafts, atomic power stations, and the like. In order to respond to this, the flame retardant properties are also imparted to members which are used in the above-described fields and adhesive tapes or sheets for immobilizing these members. As means for imparting flame retardant properties to the adhesive tapes or sheets, it is known to blend a flame retardant agent such as a halide, a phosphorus compound, aluminum hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, melamine, etc. in a base material and/or an adhesive agent.
For example, PTLs 1 to 4 propose adhesive tapes in which an adhesive agent which does not have flame retardant properties is applied on a flame retardant base material using a flame retardant agent of every sort and kind.
On the other hand, PTL 5 proposes an adhesive agent containing an encapsulated solid flame retardant agent and an inorganic oxide.
Furthermore, PTL 6 proposes an adhesive tape in which by partially applying an adhesive agent which does not have flame retardant properties on the surface of a flame retardant base material, not only flame retardant properties of a film base material are not impaired, but adhesive properties are not conspicuously lowered.